


Poker Game

by Flyingintospace



Category: Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Mitch wants to play poker with a special set of cards he found.





	Poker Game

Being in Vegas before you were twenty one kind of sucked, Connor was quickly realizing.

Being in Vegas before you were twenty one and being stuck with Mitch Marner was even worse. The guy never ran out of energy or it seemed bad ideas. Which Connor had unfortunately forgotten when he had agreed to spend time with them.

Okay, sure the helicopter ride over the Grand Canyon had been cool.

Except for the part where Mitch had just about gotten left behind in the canyon. It had been too bad that Auston had been playing attention because Connor had been tempted to leave him there after Mitch had scared him while he had been standing at the edge of the canyon looking out.

Speaking of Auston, he seemed like he just took the whole Marner experience in stride.

Which was not the easiest thing to accomplish.

Which made Connor wonder if he had become immune to him.

Of course the nights were definitely worse. Connor had been up and down the strip and to so many shows and all he really wanted to do was hide in his room and play NHL 17.

So of course was when there was a knock on his door. He wasn't proud of the fact that he ignored the knock at first. He really just wanted some time to himself.

Or at least he attempted to ignore them.

They (Mitch) were not that easily dissuaded though. The knocking continued on and on and on and when that was apparently not working, Connor's phone started buzzing with text after text after text. He wasn't sure why he had thought that it was a good plan to give Mitch his number, actually he wasn't sure that it had even been him that had given Mitch his number? He was pretty sure that he had someone else to thank for that one. Stromer.

Finally though, Connor couldn't take it anymore and was growing concerned about the noise that he was making for the adjoining room and so Connor slunk over to the door, opening it with his most displeased expression that he could muster.

Of course Mitch was impervious to it all.

Auston at least decency to look sorry about all of this. He shrugged. "Couldn't convince him to leave you alone."

"Since we can't go out and do anything fun, we're going to play poker," Mitch declared.

"Are we?" Connor sighed. "And how are we going to do that? We have no cards."

"I brought some," Mitch answered.

"And we only have three people," Connor tried.

"Nope," Mitch answered.

Connor had a pretty nice suite, which included a sitting area and even a full sized table, which Mitch was quickly clearing of Connor's clutter.

"Ummm yeah," Connor started. When there was a knock on the door.

A very polite knock.

"I invited some of the guys," Mitch answered.

Auston had been suspiciously quiet through all of this. And Connor looked over at him hoping for an answer but he seemed preoccupied with studying the room service menu.

The knock came politely again and Connor let out a long suffering sigh and went to answer it. He yanked the door open, not sure who he was about to encounter.

"Mr. Crosby!" Connor exclaimed, eyes widening.

From behind Connor he heard snort.

And behind Crosby, Marc Andre Fleury was definitely smirking.

"Sid's fine," Crosby responded, looking like he answered that a lot.

"Oh umm of course," Connor said nervously.

"So, we were invited by a very enthusiastic young man to come play poker?" Fluery commented.

"Oh of course. Come in." Connor said, finally getting the hint and stepping out of the way. As they entered his room and Connor was in the middle of having a fan moment (because after all Sidney Crosby was in his hotel room) Mitch called out, "Hey Davo don't you have anything to drink in here?"

"No," Connor answered.

"Why not?" Mitch looked confused.

"Because none of us are of age," Auston answered, finally deciding to join the conversation.

"Well, not quite true," Fleury said. "Which is why I bought these." He said setting a bag which clinked onto the counter.

Mitch's eyes lit up and he bounded over to discover what was inside

"But...we..." Connor stammered out, as Mitch pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Oh don't worry about it. You won't be the first young superstars I've corrupted." Fleury answered.

Crosby blushed.

Auston had joined Mitch. "Vodka??" He asked. "Not something closer to home? Whiskey?"

"Courtesy of our Russian friend who couldn't be here tonight," Fleury answered he gave Auston a scrutinizing look. "You have drank vodka, right?"

"Yes," Auston sounded grumpy.

Mitch however seemed to see an opening, his eyes lighting up. "Someone here doesn't hold his liquor well,"

"Marns," Auston's voice growled out in warning. "I just don't like vodka."

Connor was glad the attention was finally off of him for a little while and he glanced at the door wondering if he could make an escape.

"Well you obviously haven't been drinking with the right people!" Fleury exclaimed.

"I..."

But Fleury was already pouring vodka into the glasses that Mitch so helpfully supplied."Sid! McDavid come join the party!"

Connor realized that it was too late to make an escape.

"Come on," Crosby said, nudging Connors shoulder with his own. "It will be fun."

Fleury was pushing as glass into Auston's hand while Mitch needed no encouragement. Slamming back the half an inch of liquid in the glass, Mitch let out a gasp, thunking the glass down hard enough on he table that Connor was worried he'd break it, and started coughing violently.

Crosby looked concerned, Fleury looked vaguely delighted with the reaction, Connor kind of hoped that this might teach him a lesson and then felt guilty and went to go fetch a glass of water for him.

While Auston slapped a hand on his back, and got close enough to whisper something in his ear that no one else could hear.

"Do we have anything to mix with it?" Crosby asked picking up a glass.

Connor handed Mitch the water and replied, "There's SevenUp in the fridge."

Crosby nodded at him.

"More?" Fleury asked Mitch now that he had stopped coughing.

Mitch eyed the glass suspiciously, but then his grin reappeared on his face and replied "Sure!" Although his voice now had a harsh quality to it.

Fleury grinned back and refilled the glass.

Auston rolled his eyes as Mitch took another shot of the vodka, though was prepared for it this time.

Auston took the can of SevenUp Crosby offered and Connor took the glass that Crosby offered him.

"Now didn't someone say something about poker?" Fleury asked grabbing his glass and the bottle of vodka and heading over to the table.

Connor was resigned at this point and followed Fleury, slumping down in one of the chairs. Mitch was right behind him and Crosby and Auston followed.

Once everyone was seated, they quickly realized that they were missing something.

"Cards Marns?" Auston said.

"Oh yeah!" Mitch exclaimed, downing another shot.

Connor wondered if the vodka was beginning to go to his head.

Bouncing up, he pulled a deck of cards from his pocket. "So what are we playing? Five card stud? Texas hold'em?" Mitch asked, making an attempt to shuffle the cards. Which of course went as well as Connor could have guessed. The cards caught on themselves and flew across the table at Connor and Fleury.

Fleury ducked, his elbow hit the bottle of vodka tipping it over onto Auston who attempted to jump back and tipped his chair over, he flailed about but the back of the chair hit the floor with a thud. Fleury had quickly grabbed the vodka bottle before too much could spill and Crosby had rushed off to find a towel to clean up the mess.

Connor however was a little more concerned with the card that had hit him in the face. Giving him an excellent view of what was on it.

"Mitchell Marner!" Connor yelled.

Mitch's head shot up, he had hurried to Auston's side after he fell, although he wasn't much help as he was giggling like a mad man.

However when Connor yelled his name, he stilled temporarily, "Yes Davo?"

"What the hell are these?" Connor demanded, waving the card at him.

Mitch jumped up abandoning Auston completely. "Language Davo. After all we're in the company of legends. And after all Matts here has sensitive ears."

Crosby, who was still attempting to mop up the vodka, rolled his eyes but stayed out of the conversation.

Connor could feel his face heating up slightly.

Auston had finally got back to his feet, with the help of Fleury and Connor heard him mutter, "If McDavid doesn't kill you, I just might."

So maybe Auston wasn't so impervious after all.

Connor remembered the task at hand, and shook the card in his hand again. "Why am I on these cards?"

"Aren't they great!" Mitch grinned.

"Is that why you wouldn't let me see them?" Auston asked.

"No! It's not great!" Connor realized that he was still shouting. "Where did you get them?"

"Found them in a drug store," Mitch shrugged. "With a whole bunch of other stuff. T-shirts and hats and glasses and key rings and bottle openers..."

Connor opened his mouth to yell some more when all of a sudden Fleury spoke up. "Hey Sid, remember when Army found those toothbrushes with you on them."

Crosby looked confused for a second. "Oh ummm yeah,"

Connor wasn't convinced.

"Or how about the shower curtain," Crosby said.

"You were on a shower curtain?" Auston asked.

Fleury started giggling Sidney's head whipped towards him. "Flower," Crosby's voice held a warning tone.

But Fleury's laughing only got harder. However he managed to choke out, "Toilet paper,"

"Toilet paper..." Connor repeated.

"You were on toilet paper?" Mitch laughed. And then realizing he was talking to Sidney Crosby he clammed up quickly. "Sorry,"

"I was not," Crosby denied.

"You totally were," Fleury said slapping Crosby on the shoulder. "Remember, Giroux brought it when we were playing for Canada."

Sidney flushed bright red. "Nope, don't remember that."

Connor watched the two of them and came to the realization that everyone had a Marner in their lives. Someone who would occasionally drive them crazy and yet someone who would stand by you through anything.

Fleury looked like he was going to continue on but Crosby said very loudly. "Anyways the point here is that it's part of the gig. We're the faces of the leagues and there will always someone who wants to cash in on it. You can't let it bother you. Now how about we play poker?"

Connor nodded and began to pick up the cards.

"I want to be on toilet paper." He heard Mitch whine to Auston.

"Sorry Marns," Connor said. "You're not quite in the league of being on toilet paper."

Crosby rubbed his hand over his face as he sat back down at the table. He had a feeling this was going to be a popular topic for the rest of the night.

Mitch pouted and Auston laughed slightly. Mitch slumped down in his chair and Auston ruffled his hair. "Don't pout. How about when we get back we'll give Giroux a call and find out where he got it from."

Mitch grinned excitedly at him.

"Oh please don't," Connor said, envisioning the chaos that Mitch having that knowledge would cause.

Mitch just grinned at Connor as he took another shot of vodka. The only thing that Connor could hope was that Mitch would drink enough vodka that he would forget all about tonight.


End file.
